Royalty Life!
by marrsbarz
Summary: Sakura is the princess of the Haruno Kingdom and she finds herself in a stick situation when she goes to prove a point to her friends by joining the war, Konaha v.s. Sound. She meets a brave as he saves her life and finds herself attracted to him.
1. Intro!

Royalty life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Summary: Princess Sakura finds herself in s sticky situation as she tries to prove a point by joining the war, Konaha v.s. Sound. She meets up with a prince, Sasuke who saves her life. They soon find to be in love when Sakura's and his secret is exposed. Brought back to there royal lives they find a new dilema...what will love bring next! SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShika.

My pink long hair blew with the wind as I stood outside my balcony. I closed my emerald eyes as the sun began to rise in the distance and listened to the wonderful sounds of birds chirping. I opened my eyes to catch the last glimpse of the sun rise before returning to my room. As a only child, I was the next heir to the throne, but being a girl I must marry to get it.

I groaned at the thought and returned to my desk to study. I opened a book on medicines and began scanning through the pages. No one understood why I would want to study something that would play no role in her royal life.

A maid knocked on my door and entered with a full tray of fruit and orange juice. I smiled and said, "thank you" as she placed it down and walked out the door. I walked to the tray and noticed a small note under my cup. I opened the letter and smiled ear to ear. 'Finally my friends are coming back! I hope we can have a party like we did before!' I thought to myself as I bit into a apple.

2 hours later.

My beautiful pink dress blew in the wind as I rushed down the hall to the front gates. A guard was just annoucing the new arrivals when he was interupted. "Naruto is here!" A loud voice screamed over the guard, who gave him a evil glare. I rolled my eyes and bonked him on the head. "Be quiet retarded."

He winced and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Sakura, that wasn't very nice." A small voice said from outside the door. I looked out the door to see Hinata with her hands on her hips. Her lavender eyes softened as she embraced me in her light hugs. My smile grew as I noticed her hand interlace with Naruto's. "So when did this happen?" I asked suspiciously with a smirk.

Hinata blushed as Naruto answered, " The Hyuga kingdom needed the food supply that mine could offer so in exchange they allowed Hinata and I to engage." He smiled proudly as he showed off the ring. "Naruto I doubt they needed ramen that bad..." I said jokingly as I gave Hinata a wink, causing her to giggle.

I was just about to shut the door when I noticed a flash of blonde behind me as I turned. I stepped to the side to watch Ino-pig fall to the ground on her face. "Ah! Forehead! What was that for?" She screamed as she tried to pick herself up. "Umm...You jumped at me, I didn't ask you to try to tackle me. Your fault not mine." I said with a smirk.

She glared and took the hand extended for her. Shikamaru was the owner of that hand and he had his same old bored face as he mumbled "troublesome". I smiled as she curled under his arm. They had been engaged for a year now and were awaiting the war to die down before marriage. I looked behind them to see Tenten and Neji walk up hand in hand.

I gasped and stared at them in suprise! "When?" I asked as I looked at her ring. "Well my kingdom had the weapons to supply and his had the ninja power so it was a good arranged marriage." Tenten said with a smile as she looked up at Neji blushing. Neji smiled back and kissed her quickly. I could hear Naruto gag behind me and then "ooff" as Hinata elbowed him in the ribs.

I felt a sudden sting at the thought "All my friends are already engaged and ready to settle down...yet here I am still alone..' I put a smile back on my face as I shut the door behind all my friends and followed them into the dinning area. I just smiled and nodded as my friends kept telling me about crazy adventures. I winced at the topic on the war. "I can't believe its been 3 years since the start of the Konaha and sound war. They say they need more recruits, they are even thinking of bringing in the royal familys." Ino said as everyone watched intently.

Her purple dress ruffled as she shifted her legs. "I hope it doesn't come to that. I mean, what would happen to the kingdoms if the whole family died?" Hinata said as her light blue dress seemed intresting to her all of a sudden. "Well I say it would be a good thing. I can't just sit around and do nothing while people are dieing." Naruto exclaimed. Neji just rolled his eyes and answered back, "And then what would happen to Hinata? We need the food supply and if you died, you would leave Hinata all alone." Naruto glanced at Hinata before he placed his hand of hers.

"I would never leave her like that, but I can't stand by and watch." He replied as he squeezed her hand. "What's to say Hinata wouldn't be out there too? Why can't us, women join in the war too." Tenten asked looking around the circle. Shikamaru looked at her as if she was a retard, "Are you kidding me? Women don't fight in wars. They stay at home and protect children and cook." He said a matter-o-factly.

Suddenly a vocal fight broke out amongst the group. I couldn't take this anymore, I stood up and looked at everyone of them. "Women can fight just as much as a man can! I don't see why you can go and do what u believe in while we can't!" I yelled as I looked at Naruto and Shikamaru. "I will prove that a woman can be strong enough to go to war! And then we will see how wimpy women really are!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room.

I didn't pay much attention to see if they left afterwards but I knew after a hour in my room that they had all left. I couldn't face to say good bye to my friends before I went to prove a point. I rushed around the room packing my bag full of stuff that I would need to look like a boy. I glanced at the mirror at my long pink hair for the longest time. My bag set on my bed and I only had one thing left to do.

I took a kunia in my right hand and sliced it across my hair...leaving a pile of hair at the back of my heels. My shoulder length hair blew with the wind as I opened my balcony window.

'I will prove you wrong...'

Gosh I love writing naruto stories! Ok so I started a new story and yes I am going back to finish my others! I think I will have more motivation being that I am now writing my stories on my blackberry! AWESOME! Anyways review! I love you guys!


	2. Here he comes!

Disclaimer: Saddly i don't own naruto...

Ok i know i did a poll but NO one responded quick enough and i hated having this new chapter just wait to be uploaded so i said FORGET THIS and just uploaded. HAVE FUN! And yes Sasuke is OC but we will see why in later on!

I began to breathe harder and harder as the enemies kept pursuing. I swong the sword to my right, killing 3 people with the impact. I grimanced as the blood covered my body and there heads rolled to the side. I couldn't stop to look who they were, hesitation would be my death. I swipped my bangs behind my ear as I tightened the bandana covering my pink hair. 'I have to do something about the hair color...' I thought to myself as I dreaded against the thought of changing my perfect hair.

I ran past the trees, catching the glimpse of one of my fellow teammates struggling. I came up behind to enemy and stabbed him through the abdomen, watching him gasping for breathe as he fell to the ground. My teammate gave me a approval nodd and took off farther into enemy lines. So much had change in these past 2 months. I had pulled off joining the war without being discovered and by passed men looking for "princess Sakura" (aka me). I had gotten over my first kill and now I was a true soldier.

The smile crept onto my face as I thought back to my innocent days. I felt someone behind me and turned my sword side ways as I blocked there sword, aiming for my neck. I push hard against them and sliced my sword across there jugular. They fell to the ground gasping and I pushed my sword into there heart. I wiped the blood from my cheek and took off farther in the woods.

I put my thick sword back behind my back and grabbed my katana. I jumped into a tree and pushed off the branch with my katana ready to strike. I tackled one of the 5 guys and stabbed him in the back. I placed my katana in my mouth and jumped at another guy. He was thrown off balance and took a kunia and blocked my sword.

My fellow teammates were scattered everywhere. There was no telling if help would come, so it was all up to me. I slung my katana behind me, hearing a scream as a guy fell to the ground holding his stomach. I pushed off the guy I was straddling and ended up with my back against a tree. R guys stood infront of me with evil gleemys as I noticed there sound head bands. My grip tightened around my katana as I got ready for the attack. "Looks like we have to teach this little boy his place." One said as he pulled out a kunia.

I bit my lip as I hoped to come out of this alive. Sudden thoughts of my first kill ran through my head. 'I stood infront of a tall bald man who looked like he was in serious need of a bath. He smirked at me as he lundged at me. I dodge to the side and swung my sword with no intentions but to get away. I heard the sickening sound of a body hit the ground and the splat of blood being exposed to the outside world. I looked down to see his dead eyes staring at me as the blood poured out of his neck. I gaged and curled up in a ball and cried.

After 10 minutes I knew I had to keep moving or else it would b the end of my life.' I stared up at these guys and smirked. "Your not going to be the first men I have killed, nor the last." I didn't wait to hear there response and shot off against the tree. I pushed my katan through the guys chest and took off into the woods. I could hear them behind me and catching up to me. 'Shit... I can't get away!' I thought to myself as I took a sharp right. I was hoping to see familiar head bands but instead I only met with empty woods. I could hear it before I felt it. The blade sliced through my upper arm as it lodged into a tree.

"Shit.." I said to myelf as I grabbed my limp arm and put the katana in my mouth. 'That's my sword arm! Now what?' I thought to myself as I looked for a exit. A kunia lodged into the back of my calve but I kept going. 'Don't give up!' I keep thinking as I made another turn. I came to a sudden halt as I noticed a man standing not but 10 feet infront of me.

It was one of the guys following me and he was wearing a smirk. I held onto my arm and looked around me. I was cornered between a open field and the 2 men on either side of me. I bit harder on the katana and looked for a escape. I let go of my arm and griped the katana with my left hand. 'Maybe my aim won't suck so much.' I thought as I waited for them to attack. Suddenly there was a black blur in my vision. One of the guys fell to the ground gasping for breathe.

A person stood before me with a katana in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Guess your next?" He asked before taking off at such speed and slicing his head clearly off. I gasped and held my katana out infront of me. The mysterious guy turned around and looked me directly in the eyes. I felt this pull and I could explain but his dark eyes seemed to grasp me in a way I couldn't pull away. He smirked and walked to me. "Didn't think you would be here of all places Sakura-sama."

He knelt down on one knee and kissed my wounded hand the looked at the wound on my leg. "How...how did you know it was me?" I stuttered as I stared down at him. "Well being that we are friends, I am quite upset you would think I would forget. And also, no one has that type of spirit to keep going when they have no chance." He complemented me as he took out some gauze from his bag. I blushed, 'The old Sasuke would never have been this nice to me. What's with him!' I thought as he quietly kept wrapping.

"Everyone here knows me as Sango kikjau so please keep it that way." I said as I watched him as he moved to my arm. "Ok, but then I guess I have to keep close to you then. Couldn't have the next Haruno heir die in battle now can I?" He said with a smirk as he finished my arm. I still couldn't move it but it was better then nothing. I placed my katana in the holder and looked at him with a smirk. "Well the Uchiha heir can't die either. So I guess I have to watch your back too." He just chuckled before walking away.

I followed and kept checking the surroundings. My knowledge of war fare so far told me not to be walking around and talking, but to fight. But my gut feeling told me that it was ok...Sasuke would take care of it. I followed him until we came to a camp site. I never noticed how dark it was getting until just now, when the stars began to peek through the clouds. I smiled and looked around at my teammates who were talking stragiety and kills. I ignored there voices and followed sasuke to his tent.

It was anything special, just a normal military tent and a sleeping bag on the ground. We walked inside and sat across from eachother. He looked me in the eye with a serious expression on his face as he asked me, "What in your right mind would give you the idea to come here?" My mind went a blank as I stared at his cold expression.

YAY! It only took me 2 days to actually get the last part in but i did it! I wanted to wait to see if anyone answered my poll but eh, got impatient! So anyways yea! I like this one and hope you do to! I want to give a great thanks to my reviews on all my stories and a thanks to a reviewer, anissa, "Oh hot damn that was awesome... I loved it... cnt wait for the next chapter to come...hope u update again real soon" Sothanks for that review! It pushed me on, although the dot dot dot parts made me think it was sarcasim which if it is idc bc it gave me inspitartion to write anyways so thanks! Working on the next chapter as we speak! Hopeing this one comes out faster! Love ya'll and keep reading!


	3. The Background

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Narutp but i do own this story!

Ok guys as you have noticed i dont really get into the clothing much. I do this because it annoyes me when i read a story so for now on i will just put it up here before the story and if u want to know what they are wearing read this for now on. Ok is the war they wear normal shinobi outfits! Sakura though wears a plain black shirt like hers but with no symbol and black cargo pants. She has her breast wrapped tightly to her chest so it looks like she is flat chested. Sasuke wears clothing like his genin outfit. So with that done. Lets get back to the story!

Back to the story!

I gulped as he kept staring at me. I am glad the tent was further away from the others but still...I know he is mad. I looked down at the ground and started rolling a rock around between my hands. "Are you going to answer me?" He asked sternly as he kept staring at my face.

I sighed, no way around it..."Ok look shikamaru said that girls couldn't go into war and it got under my skin so I came to prove that we can." I said back sternly as I kept looking down. I could feel his anger rise as the tension did.

"You risked your life and the kingdom over pride? Do you have any idea how stupid you are being right now? What would your brother say if..." "He is dead ok! Leave him out! I didn't only do it for that! I couldn't stand by as my people were being slaughtered! I don't care what you say! I had no one to hold me back, no one cared that I left." I yelled back and glared into his eyes.

His eyes seemed to be searching for something...fear? Saddness? Lieing? What ever it was he found it and took my hand inbetween his. "You really think no one cared? Then why is there a search party out looking for you?" He asked. "Because they need the heir to live so I can carry on the kingdom...that's it. And I have no suitor so it will be passed on to a male to carry it on.

Then I will not matter anymore." I said saddly as I looked away. I could feel the tears brimming but I couldn't cry... For months I had to be strong and now when it was this personal I cry. 'Not infront of him...' My memories started playing through my head as I remembered when Sasuke and I would play in the secret tunnels in the Uchiha castle.

Memory...

"Sakura hurry up! I want to show you one more before you have to gop home!" A 7 year old Sasuke said impatientily as he crawled deeper into the tiny tunnel. A 6 year old me whimpered as I tried to get the cob web out of my hair. "Sasuke please wait! I am scared!" I yelled as I crawled faster. My eyes began to brim over with fresh tears as I rubbed my eyes. I crawled faster but I couldn't find him. The tears came pouring as I huddled in a ball in the dark.

'Stupid Sasuke-kun had to take the flash light away.' I thought as I pulled my red dress closer to me for warmth. I shook as I awaited for some or...something to get me. Finally after for what seemed like forever, later I found it to be only 2 minutes, I saw a light coming back. Sasuke stared at me with his annoyed expression when he saw the tears running down my cheeks. "Come on cry baby, don't just sit there and cry. Crying is stupid." He said as he turned around and headed for the exit. I wiped the tears away quickly and moved quickly behind him. From that day on I vowed never to cry again infront of Sasuke-kun again.

Present

I felt a warm hand brush my cheek and I gasped to see it belonged to Sasuke. "Please don't cry..." He asked as he wiped under the other eye. I couldn't keep it in anymore, I collapsed in his chest and cried silently. He suprisingly held me close and smoothed my hair. If anyone should understand my pain, it would be him. Ever since his mothers death, his father and brother were joined at the hips. Then his brother died from a training accident and all that was left was Sasuke to take leader.

There were plenty of girls to choose from but he never chose them. Why, I have no idea. I looked up at him and saw his soft smile, "You better?" He asked. I nodded and whispered, "Why are you so nice? Before you hardly talked, let alone let me cry." I asked as I searched his eyes for a answer. He was quiet for awhile, confusion suddenly flashed in his eyes before it was replaced with a senstivity. "Because you have earned my respect. To come out here, in a man's world and survive. You have finally earned my respect after all these years." He said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

I couldn't help but feel sad when he told me this...why I had no idea but, it was like I wanted him to say something else. I shook it off and backed away until only our arms touched. "I am worried about where to sleep tonight. Normally I would sleep outside but now..." I gave a short pause as I looked down. "It doesn't look like a good idea." I admitted as I sighed. 'Can I really risk someone seeing my pink hair, or hear me as I talked in my sleep.' I thought to myself.

I knew it was a bad idea to come to camp but I am injured and Sasuke is my only way to survive. Sasuke reached down and un zipped the sleeping bag. I went to reach for the zipper of the tent when a hand shot out and caught mine. I looked over at Sasuke and he was patting at a empty spot beside him. I sat there shocked at the idea of me, a girl, sleeping next to him, a guy.

He chuckled then pulled me down to lay beside him and I just limply followed his guide. I felt his warm breathe against my neck as he spoke, "Sakura-sama, I promise to keep your secret and keep you safe. But in return, you must stay by my side." He whispered in that husky voice.

I kept my back to him as I whispered back, "I promise, but first...what am I to you?" It was silent for what seemed like enternity before finallt he answered. "You are my teammate, my charge...and my best friend" I felt a small smile play across my face against the sudden torn in my heart. 'What is this feeling of isolation?'

Yay Chapter 3 is up! Lol I wrote it last night and finished at midnight and i almost posted it BUT i got lazy and just waited til today. Already working on Chapter 4 so be prepared! I want to Thank Everyone who has added this story on alerts/favorites list or reviewed. Hope its what ya'll like!


	4. Is this

WOAH FINALLY! It took me FOREVER to finally think of something to post! UGH sorry its really short...well i write a lot of short chapters but still! Well this clears a few things up but to actually get into the good parts i need to get the background in! Sorry for all the flashbacks but its a must! So here it is! I am TRYING to update each day but we will see how long it lasts! LOVE EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto... :'(

...

I awoke from my sleep as soon as the sun rose. I went to stretch when I noticed a arm wrapped around my waist. I stiffened then relaxed when I noticed it was Sasuke, his face so peaceful and stern. I touched his face and traced its outline, memorizing every detail for memory purposes. I felt him shift as his eyes opened. I stared up at him as he looked down at me to meet my gaze. The blush spread across my cheeks as he smirked. His eyes showed happiness and belonging in them. That look hadn't been on his face in a long time, ever since hise family started dieing.

Memory...

I was there when his mother passed...the despair and agony on his young 6 year old face crushed me. He stood in the door way of his mothers room with tears streaming down his face as he shook. I wrapped my slender arms aroung his waist as I held him close. My father had came over for the normal business arrangements when it happened.

Sasuke just stood there shaking, not hugging me back or even looking at me. My soft green dress had delicate tear drops falling on it we both cried. Then suddenly I felt myself falling as he took off running. "Sasuke-kun..." I whispered as I watched his retreating form take off down the hall.

A hand extend towards me, causing me to loose concentration on Sasuke. I looked up to see Itachi's delicate face, his eyes were red from crying. I took it and hugged his leg, being that he was taller then me. He bent down to my size and hugged me close. Itachi grew to be a older brother to me being that he was my brother's best friend. "I am so sorry.." I whispered to him.

He just nodded and let me go. He wiped the tears from my face and dusted off my dress. "You should go find Jukio. It must be hard on him to." I just nodded and took off down the hall. "Hey!" Itachi yelled, causing me to stop and look at him.

"Sasuke...he doesn't take loss well. He didn't mean any harm. Maybe some day he will learn to warm up to you and see you for how you really are." I just nodded, trying to ignore the last part. "Maybe he will finally love u..." I blushed at this statement and kept running. 'No way would he ever, so don't get your hopes up.' I told myself then...

Present...

'Was I wrong?' I asked myself as I looked up at him. He moved his arm away as I tried to sit up and stretched. My muscles ached but that was nothing new, since I began my secret identity as Sango. We packed our bags and I helped him with the tent. As soon as they were done packing and getting rid of evidence they headed out. I kept close to Sasuke as we ran through trees, watching for enemies. Suddenly I found my mind wander back to this morning. How it felt so good to wake up in his arms and feel secure near him.

'I can't like him! He...well he USED to be a jerk but now...he is kind, and sweet and caring and hand...wait! No I can't! He says he sees me as a equal and that's...' My thoughts were interupted as I caught the shine of a kunia heading right towards my chest. I dodged it and stopped. Sasuke looked back at me then ran back to my side.

He took a step infront of me in a protective stance. I held my katana with my left hand as I checked the surroundings. Suddenly 6 Sound ninjas surrounded us. I glared at each one of them and held my katana in a defensive position. "You going to be ok, Sango?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the odds. We each had 3 to take down and the odds with my injury were not good. "Yes Sasuke." One of the ninjas smirked, "Oh we have the Uchiha heir here. If your anything like your brother, this should be easy." He said as he pulled out 4 kunias.

Memory...

Itachi was everything to Sasuke...He was the one who stood up for him against his dads rampage, trained him to fight, and even introduced us. I remember the first time we meet, that i can actually remember. I was only four years old and my older brother was 11 at the time. "Sakura, there is a friend of mine I want you to meet. This is Itachi-sama." My older brother said as he pointed at the tall boy.

I blushed and played with the bottom of my delicate pink dress, I never met someone out of the family before. He bent down to my level and took my small hand in his and kissed it lightly. "Welcome to the Uchiha residence, Sakura-sama." He said like a pure gentle men. I smiled brightly and bowed, "Thank you fow hawing me here." I said as I looked back to my older brother. "Sakura-sama, this is my younger brother. His name is Sasuke." Itachi said as he stepped aside to show a little boy with spikey hair.

He just grunted causing Itachi to poke his forehead. "Be considerate, for one they are guests and two she is a lady." Itachi said sternly then turned back to me. "Sorry he is mad that he didnt get to eat Tomatoes for breakfast this morning." Itachi appoligized. I could hear my brother giggle and I tugged on my brothers shirt. "Hey, Jukio...Why does hes hair look like a chicken but?" I asked innocently recieving a uproar of laughter. Sasuke's face grew bright red as he attempted to glare at me. That day was the beginning of our friendship...

Present...

I learned that day that if anyone made fun of his hair, denied him tomatoes, or was mean to Itachi, I took the ball away from Itachi's hands and Sasuke tackeled me to the ground, you would make his death list. This guy made the mistake by allowing Itachi's name slip from his tongue. 'His death wish..' I thought to myself

I could hear Sasuke make a low growl before he jumped at the ninja. I followed a second after, taking one out with the swing of my katana. I threw 3 kunia at another and heard his screams as I kept moving. Only one was left on my side then I would join sasuke. I looked for the last ninja when I felt a kunia pressed to my throat.

Everything seemed to slow down. 1 mississippi... The kunia in my hand flipped so the pointed end was pointed to his chest. 2 mississippi...He leaned down and whispered "Sakura-sama...die." 3 mississippi...blood splattered everywhere as a body dropped to the ground... "SAKURA!"

...O.O...X.X...OoO...

OOOOHHHH CLIFF HANGER! :D Ok lol hope everyone like it! And REVIEW REVIEW and if there is any suggestions or any ideas just tell me! I want to add a lemon part but not to hard core until the end! What does everyone think? REVIEW and let me know! Love ya'll! FIRST CLIFF HANGER! now you must wait!


	5. That feeling

Ok I know its been like 3 days since i have updated but the past days i been busy. My bf is coming in on a flight and i been worried he wont come home in time and we have to get school supllies so every chance i get i been writing. I hope this chapter is longer then the others, i know i made alot of changes from what i originally wrote. hope u like.

I pulled the kunia out of his chest, rolling him off of me. I stood up to see Sasuke's worried expression looking down at me. I smiled and took his hand as he helped me off the ground. Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight embrace and his head rest in my hair. "I was worried about you." He whispered. I looked at him and stiffened, 'Does that mean...he cares for me?' I thought to myself. He backed away and smirked, "I was worried I would have no one to make fun of." He said as he let go. I just smiled and slapped his arm, "Oh come on. I wouldn't let that weakling get to me so easily." I turned around and gestured for him to follow,

"Come on, the sooner we get the war won. The sooner we can go home." I said as I started to walk away. 'But is that what I really want?...' I thought to myself as we broke out to a run again. 3 months later... My black hair blew in the wind as I wiped the blood from my soft skin. Sasuke wasn't far behind me, I could hear huis quick foot steps behind me and the sound of his blade as it hit its targets. I was brought out of a daze when the sound of metal clash.

I swung and hit the target right in the abdomen. I couldn't stop, if I stopped even for a second, we would be surrounded again. "Sango! We need to move east! There is a cliff there and we can lose them." Sasuke had caught up to me just to tell me this before jumping infront of me to clear the way. We kept running and killing for about another hour before finally got to the cliff. It was about 100 meters down and it didn't look like a easy climb. I turned back to see the sound ninjas surround us. "Only one shot." Sasuke called out before grabbing ahold of my waist and jumping off the cliff side.

I couldn't scream, I counld struggle, all I could do was hope this idiot didn't get us killed. I could feel him reach for something in his pocket then there was aloud "pop" noise. We were suddenly jolted backwards and about to slam into the wall when Sasuke gracefully flipped us around so his feet hit the wall first. Once we were stationary I notice he used a hook to grab onto the wall and hold us in place. Sasuke had a huge smirk on his face as he ruffled my hair with his free hand.

I glared back and smacked his arm, "Idiot!" I cried. He just chuckled, "Hold on tight, Sakura-chan." I held on as tight as I could as we slowly began disending down the cliff. It didn't hit me until just now that he called me 'Sakura-chan' instead of 'Sakura-sama'. 'He must of made a mistake or lost his wording. That can't mean anything. He does feel that way for me." I thought as my eyes drifted towards Sasuke's. His eyes were pointed up so he could watch the rope. I sighed and looked down. 'Its hopeless. No chance in this lifetime.' We made it down with no scrartches or bruises. I looked around to see nothing but trees and more trees.

"Great more forest? How far is the camp from here?" I asked as I pulled out my katana. 'Not taking any chances on another ambush.' I reminded myself. "Its another mile or so, if we run we will get there in 5 minutes flat." He said as he pulled out a kunia. I took that as a race and took off running. His footsteps were right in sync with mine, his breathe I could feel on the back of my arm. He was begining to pass me up and I knew there was no way I could go any faster.

Once we reached the camp I was out of breathe and all Sasuke could do was smirk. "Slow as always arnt we, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hold it right there!" A loud voice said, causing us both to jump and look to where the voice was coming from. I froze...'Sasuke just said...' My thoughts were interupted by a strong grip around the top of my arm, yanking me away from Sasuke. "Hey let him go! Sango didn't do anything wrong!" Sasuke said as he tried to reach for me.

"So now the boy/her is named Sango?" The man said suspiciously as he tore off my headband. My pink hair fell out for everyone to see. My eyes landed on Sasuke's face fopr reassurance, but there was nothing but hopelessness, sio they fell to the ground."We have found princess Haruno, someone send a messanger bird to the king to let him know we have found his daughter!" The man said as he yelled. The group around us cheered. "Allow me to talk to Sasuke-sama and I will go with you peacefully." I said to the man.

He looked at me with suspicion before looking at Sasuke, "You two have until the sun sets." He said as he let go of my arm and watched me walk to Sasuke. Sasuke kneeled to me and kissed my hand in formality. Our eyes connected and I knew his emotionless eyes could see the worry and sadness in mine. "Come Sakura-sama, let us go to our tent." He said as he took my hand in his and hurried us to it. I watched as everyone stared in awe. 'I guess no one expected a "fragile" girl could do what a man could do.'

We crawled into the tent and sat in silence for a few seconds. My face was turned down as Sasuke looked away, his expression read confusion. I was just about to interupt the silence when Sasuke hugged me tightly. Tears built up in my eyes and I let them out in his chest. "I am so sorry I wasn't more careful. If I hadn't slipped up then they wouldn't have found you..." Sasuke whispered and he laid his head ontop of mine.

I looked up at him, "No its not your fault. It was mine for running away and dragging you into this.. I am sorry." I whispered and looked away in shame. I felt his hand go under my chin and he looked into my eyes. "I made a promise and I am going to stick by it till I die. A Uchiha never goes back on his word." He said as he kissed my forehead. I looked up at Sasuke and bit my lip. 'I wonder if he knows I will be put into a arrange marriage when I get home.. WAIT! He won't care.. He doesn't even..' My thoughts were cut off when he whispered in my ear,

"I will fix this, I promise." I blushed more and looked up at him in astonishment. "Thank you..but it won't matter.." My going lower and lower until it was below a whisper. "What do you mean?" He asked as he grabbed my shoulders. "I..I will be put in a arrange marriage. I have no suitors so my parents will put me in one so I won't pull another stunt...I just know they will." I said before busting into tears.

It was silent for awhile, only the sounds of my sobs and the people outside the tent could be heard. "I fix it, I promise." He said in a low whisper as he hugged me tighter. I just nodded and sat there in his arms as he ran his fingers through my hair. It seemed like we sat there for hours...before the zipper on the tent was zipped down and a man appear from the outside.

"Sakura-sama, its time to go. The horses are here." I turned back to Sasuke and gave a huge hug, "Sasuke-kun," I said in a whisper only he could hear. "Incase you can't fix it...I want you to know...I love you.." I let go and took off out of the tent, I couldn't take a rejection from him. I was pulled into the carriage...the last thing I saw before I was wisked away was the sight of Sasuke watching me get carried off. Silent tears hit the carriage floor as I was carried off to life of hell.

OOHHHH YAY! Lol still had to fix it bc i didnt want something to happen so soon ssssooo REVIEW!


	6. How did

Sorry i didnt post quick enough! i tried but i couldnt get on the computer to upload them! Hope you like it! Its short but u know how i work! Review!

I dont own Naruto!

Yup just like I thought...hell... My life now consisted of studying, and body guards 24/7. If I wanted to go outside and walk my favorite trail in the woods or walk around the castle, I had a guard following me, silently. I tried to talk to them but all I got was yes maim, or no mam...quite boring to listen to every day. My friends were still allowed to come over, which was a relief, but we were only allowed to stay within the castle. None of them knew my adventure I had, or that I was with Uchiha-sama the whole time, but its better that way.

"Sakura-chan! How could you last in the woods by yourself? If my driver lost me in the woods, I would have gone insane and starved." Ino said as she hugged me tight. I smiled and patted her on the back, "Well I had a little help. You know my brother taught me how to survive, so it wasn't so hard for me." She let go and Hinata suddenly tackled me, "I am so happy your back! I was afraid you wouldn't make the wedding!" She said in a normal indoor voice. "Hinata...your taking after Naruto to much." I said between giggles.

She giggled too and let go of me. Tenten gave me a pat on the back and all the guys hugged me. "Sakura-chan! I was worried about you!" A voice yelled as I was thrown suddenly to the ground in a tackle. "Ooff...n...nar..naruto...I...I can't..." I said between gasps. His grip loosened, and I felt myself be suddenly jerked back. I was standing firmly in front of naruto with his happy face on. I hugged him tightly, "I missed you..." I whispered in his ear. "I missed you Sakura-chan. We need to talk." Naruto said seriously. "About what's naruto?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why I spotted you on my trip through the war side." He said knowingly. My heart stopped for a second then restarted in my ear. 'How can he, when, is it?' I asked myself when he answered it for me. "My clan was giving food supplies away and I knew Sasuke would be at one base so I went there. I was talking to him when he mentioned a old friend of ours being there and not to worry, that he would protect him." He whispered where only I could hear. "I was confused who that was but I noticed a small boy sitting by himself cleaning his sword in the direction Sasuke was indicating. I didn't recognize you right away but when I say the eyes, I knew it was you." He admitted with a smile.

I had cleaned my weapon so much through the time being there, I could pin point one time. Except for the fact only a few times Sasuke would leave my side to talk to a few people, I never really payed attention since it didn't concern me. Everyone had left to the living room to give us privacy by now, but he still had to whisper just in case.

"You didn't tell anyone? Or turn me in?" I asked ashamed. "No because I knew if you wanted someone to know you would have told us before you left. So I decided to keep it a secret until you returned. I will admit I was worried sick about you, but since Sasuke was there with you I figured you were in good hands." He said with a smile. I hugged him tighter,

"Thank you, naruto-kun. You have no idea how much I owe you.." I whispered back. "No, remember, were even. You got Hinata and I together." He said smiling as he kissed my cheek. "I am just glad Teme took care of you and kept to his word." I smiled and hugged him tighter. "Your a great friend, Naruto-kun. Thank you so much." I admitted back as I let him go. He wiped a silent tear from my face and frowned. "Did something happen between you and Teme?" He asked. I just shook my head and smiled back.

He sighed and nodded. "Tell me when you want to. Ok?" I smiled and patted the top of his head, "I remember when u were shorter.." I admitted before walking off with naruto joking the whole time. We entered the living room and everyone was in a heated discussion. "What's going on?" I asked, earning me a bunch of people screaming at me.

"Hold up! Tell us one at a time!" Naruto yelled, making everyone shut up. Ino took the silence as a invitation to talk first, "Shikamaru was discussing how he heard a rumor about a female getting caught at one of the bases. He says she probably was caught because she couldn't handle it and how she should have mind her own business. That caused us women to stick up for her and men to argue back." She explained. My anger was rising, 'I was not so weak to quite...but should I tell them or let it go.'

"Shikamaru was probably ri.." I was cut off by Naruto's loud voice. "That woman dared to do what many wouldn't! She risked her life for her kingdom and should be honored! No matter if she is woman or not, it shouldn't matter! Shikamaru learn your place and keep your mouth shut!" He yelled. "Naruto.." I whispered as I stared up at him in astonishment.

It was silent, Shikamaru looked up at him in astonishment then guilt. "Troublesome..." He muttered as he put his head down. Ino looked torn, stand up for her fiancé or agree with Naruto. "Naruto-kun... I think its time we leave. We only have a week to prepare for the wedding and its getting late." Hinata whispered as she took his arm and pulled him out of the room.

His anger was evident in how red his face was. Ino and Shikamaru stood up to and walked past me. "I am sorry.." Shikamaru muttered as he passed us. The last couple to exit the room was Tenten and Neji, who seemed to take the silence as a escape root. "Here I will show you all out." I yelled as I ran down to catch up with Naruto and Hinata. They were stopped in front of a unknown man.

I raced to there side and looked up and down the strange man. He has short brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. His clothes reeked of cologne and his hygiene looked spotless. "Hi..hello I am Sakura-sama from the Haruno clan." I said with a bow. He took my hand in his and kissed it as he got down on one knee. "I am Charles from the kingdom of the grass. I have come in the request from you parents to marry you."

Sorry it took so long! Man i have been writing story after story and now finally i was able to post some! Hope u like the suprise!


	7. EXTRA CHAPTER

Ugh this chapter is to short...oh well...hope u like it!

I dont own naruto!

I used to think couldn't have gotten any worse...but that was until Charles entered my life. He got along with my parents, 'gggrreeaatt' he was a clean freak, he wore to much body spray, he was big on country affairs and he was a big drinker and gambler. 'Not the man I love...' Was another thing I left out... Ever day we were to talk and get to know eachother before the wedding in 2 months. My parents put the date soon so I couldn't run away and get out of it.

"Sakura-chan...will you join me for some checkers or maybe a stroll in the garden." He whispered in my ear as he held me by the waist. "Charles, please remove your arms." I asked, he shook his head and held on tighter, "Your my fiance, if I want to put my hands somewhere, I can." He would whisper back in a matter-o-fact tone then kiss my neck.

"Come on, let's go together to the garden." I couldn't say a think against him, he was the man and as a woman, I have no rights. I followed his lead to look at the beautiful flowers and well set mazes. That's when it hit me, 'I can get away from him, even for a few seconds if I loose him in the maze.' I thought before I took off. "Sakura..." Was all I heard as I ran even faster in my red flats.

'I have to loose him' I got deeper and deeper into the maze before even I was lost. I sighed in relief and walked cautiously around the maze. The silence was a gift that soon would be over so I took every second it gave. It didn't hit me until the sun started to set that I would be introuble, that I was lost. "Shit.." I cursed under my breathe as I looked for the exit. It wasn't until it got darker that I decided that is was a lost cause until the morning. I sat down in one of the dead ends and closed my eyes.

Being at war gave me the advantage I guess, sleeping out under the stars was my favorite past time and sometimes I wouldn't have anything but the clothes on my back and my katana. But here I didn't even have a good weapon, and one other thing was missing. 'Sasuke..' I thought to myself as u burried my face in my knees. I could feel the tears coming but I couldn't allow that. He promised he would fix it but...could he? I felt myself drifting to sleep when I was suddenly forced up. "What the?" I was cut off by lips pressed against mine.

I didn't know who it was but I raised my hand up and slapped them hard. "Hey! Don't slap me! Your the one who left me and scared me!" The voice yeled. "Charles? What are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped my lips roughly. "I came looking for you and now I have. Thank goodness you had me worried." He admitted as he kissed me again. I pushed him away and gasped for breathe.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed. "You are my fiance, I am kissing you of course. You are mine now and I can do what I want." He explained as he hugged me tightly. "No I am not, and if you don't stop, I will tell my parents and you will be gone." I said in a smart ass way. He chuckled and looked into my eyes. "Your parents won't and can't get rid of me. With out me your kingdom will be put under attack by mine. So its either the death of your kingdoms people or the loss of your happiness. What would you choose?" He said with a wicked tongue.

I gulped and bit my lip. 'I can't let the people die but...' My thoughts were cut off by his voice. "That's what I thought." He said as he kissed me again. This time I didn't pull away but I didn't kiss back either. He made a growling sound and pulled my hair, causing me to open my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face like a soft rain fall and I forced myself to kiss him back.

He pulled my waist closer to his and put my back against the bush. 'Oh god please no!' I begged as I pushed his off softly as I was gasping for breathe. "Please...I don't want to do that...not now." I begged as I looked him in the eyes. "If you don't then you must do as I say, understood?" He said as he tilted my chin up. I gulped and nodded, afraid to question what he meant. "Ok let's head home. And don't speak a word of what I said to anyone." He demanded as he pull me by the hand behind him.

I followed silently behind him with my head hanging low. It didn't take us long to get us home, we seperated with a kiss and then I ran to my room. I threw myself on my bed and cried. 'I don't want to marry him. He is to incharge and is just using me! Please get me out of this mess!' I thought to myself as I hugged my pillow tighter. Little did I know that...

This is like a suprise gift to ya'll! Hope you like it!


	8. oh no

Yay I am back! AND YAY IT FIXED! Ok school has started and man life has been havoc! Ok so if this story is al squished or looks weird its bc I am on my blackberry and not a computer trying to upload to upload it! This chapter may seem rushed but man it should be fun! Hope u like it I don't own naruto, sorry guys :/ Back to the story!

I smiled at the joke Hinata 'tried' to tell. Ino and Tenten laughed as Hinata's face turned bright red. The smells of the herbs and freshly made dough was over whelming, the sounds of commoners discussing work and other events over whelemed my ears like a buzz. The tea shop wasn't big in fancy but it was a nice quiet place to go.

"So Hinata-chan, how is Naruto-kun?" Ino asked with a sly smile. "He is good. He is doing better with my parents and is learning what it takes to be a leader. He has tried to stop eating so much ramen for me but...no luck.." She said with a smile before hanging her head low and shaking it.

"How about you Tenten-chan? How's Neji-kun?" Hinata asked. "Well he has learned to open up more and we have decided the wedding date." She said while blushing. "When?" Ino asked while almost falling out of her seat.

"On october the 15." She said with a smile. "But that's in a whole year! Naruto's and Hinata's are on October 31 and Sakura's is in a month! Why so late?" Ino asked. "Because we need to make sure we can get everything situated before the big day instead of rushing it." She answered her question. "Ino-chan, how is the wedding coming?" Hinata asked.

"Well let's see..." I zoned out of her ramble fest... I was brought back into it when I heard my name being called over and over again. "Sakura-chan!" Ino yelled, scaring a few people. I snapped out of my trance. "Yes Ino-chan?" I asked innocently. "Are you ok?" Tenten asked suspicously. "Yup, fine and dandy just like candy." I said with a smile.

'Stupid! Now they know something is wrong!' Everyone seemed to just brush it off accept Hinata. "Well I was trying to ask, how are you and charles?" Ino asked. "Oh...we are good. I mean awesome!" I said with a smile 'yea not even...better let them think it atleast..' "That's great to hear! I was worried because it was arranged it wouldn't work but I am glad it is." Tenten said with a hug.

We must have been talking for hours because the next thing we knew, the moon was just about to rise. "Oh no! I promised Naruto I was going to help him with the floral arrangements!" Hinata yelled as she stood up in her chair. "It is getting late, I think we should head home now." Ino said with a sigh as she placed a bill down for our tea. I nodded and headed out into the street with my friends.

3 carriaged came around the corner and parked right infront of us. Tenten hugged everyone and said her goodbyes as she climbed into the red carriage with brown horses. Ino said goodbye as she jumped into the purple one with white horses. Hinata hesitated as she looked back at me. "Are you going to be ok, waiting alone and all?" She asked with a caring tone. I nodded and smiled. 'I can handel anything. I mean come on, I went to war and lived.' I reminded myself.

She stood in the doorway of the carriage for a few more seconds before nodding and climbing into the blue carriage with painted horses. I smiled and waved as the three carriages took off. I sat on the curb and smoothed my soft pink dress to occupy herself. 'Its getting dark...why hasn't the carriage come yet?' I thought to myself as I watched the sun set. Suddenly the pink and white carriage finally appeared and I climbed into it quickly.

I bumped into a hard chest and almost fell into the door when strong arms caught me around the waist. "You should be more careful Sakura." A familiar voice said with his husky tone. "Sasuke..." I whispered as I looked up into his dark eyes. He smiled as he brushed the tips of his fingers across my cheek. "I am glad I finally get to see you. I couldn't risk being caught by ur...'Fiancee'" he paused for the correct wording. 'Why should affect him because of this?' "Are you happy with him?" He asked suddenly.

I looked away, not knowing what to say. 'No I am not! He isn't the one I want! He isn't you!' Is what I wanted to say...but I just... "He is ok, I mean he can get on my nerves but my parents chose him and so I am stuck with him" 'couldn't...' I watched as his face became somewhat of sad then turn stern. "Has he hurt you?" He asked sternly. I winced as a flashback entered my head.

Flashback...

I was laying in my bed with a candle lit just enough so I could doodle on one of my sketch pads. My door creeked open to expose a wobbling Charles. I jumped out of the bed just in time to catch him before he hit the floor. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. The stench of alcohol hit me hard as he looked up at me. "I I is perfek. Buk you know wat woyld be beter?" He slanged his words.

"What?" I asked curiously. He pushed me hard against the bed and climbed ontop of me as he pulled my shirt off and started to slobberly kiss my neck. I stiffened, 'He...he wouldn't..' My thoughts were interupted as he started struggling with my bra. I reacted then. I pushed him off of me and reached for my jacket. I threw it on and glared at him. "You need to go to sleep now. Leave." I demanded as I opend the door for him. He stood up suddenly and towered over me.

"You do not command me 'woman'!" He used a different tone with the last part. I started to shake as he lifted his hand up and smacked me across the left side of my face. I collapsed to the ground and held my face as it continued to sting. "You will learn not to disobey me." He remarked as he walked out the door. That was the day I learned, when he was drunk was not the time to disobey him.

Back to present...

I shivered at the one time action. He didn't remember that night and was even confused when he saw my bruise on my cheek. Sasuke was now glaring at me as I tried to make myself believable. "You better not lie." He said seriously. I sighed and looked up at him. I melted when our eyes connected and I lost my breathe. "He has never hurt me. He has never even shown me his mad side." I said with confidence.

'I have to lie...if I didn't then it would be bad.' His face seemed to flash with anger before turning back to relaxed. I hugged him and his hand started to run through my hair. "I just was worried about you..." He said in a whisper as he kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked up at him. 'If only he would.. Kiss me..' I waited but it never happened.

He seemed to be fighting some urge I couldn't understand. "I have to go." He suddenly said as he interupted the silent battle field between eachother. I looked out the window to see we were about to enter the gates. "But, we are still moving and I still have questions." I exclaimed. He tilted my face up towards him and kissed my forehead.

"I will be back soon, but don't tell anyone I was here." He said before he jumped out of the carriage fast. 'He was so fast, I hardly even saw it.' The carriage stopped and a servant opened it for me. I exited it with grace and walked into the castle silently. 'I just can't wait to go to bed...I am so tired..' I was just about to enter my hallway when a body pushed me into the wall. I lost my breathe as I looked up at Charle's drunk face. 'Oh no..please..' "Saku! You back!" He slanged.

"Yes charles...its time you go to bed. You need sleep." I begged him as his hand began to wander. He just shook his head and kissed me roughly. His hands grabbed my breast, with clothes still on, and started grinding into me. 'I have to...its the only way.' "Stop! I said u must sleep." I begged him as I stopped his hands. He grabbed one of my wrists roughly and held them over my head.

"Do not command me 'woman'! I own you! Not the other way around!" He yelled as he threw me to the ground. I didn't waste a minute, letting the fear be supressed, I took off down the hall. He didn't chase after me, instead turned away and walked the other way. As I entered my room I noticed a figure sitting on my bed.

The tears come to the surface as I launched myself into their broad chest. "What did he do?" The dangerous voice said as his blood red eyes glarred at the door.

Ok so here it is! So i fixed it finally, so in future chapters if it looks weird, just wait and i will fix it! Make sure to vote! I need ya'lls help sense ya'll are the readers and i want to please you! Let me know what you choose soon!


	9. past, Vote in reviews, or no upload

Ok everyone! Another chapter! Ok yes I know it short but! It sets the tone for what comes next! I was going to continue and make this one a really big chapter but... The power is out in my house and dang its to hot to write anymore! 100 degrees! Anyways I know its all still smashed together and when I get on a lap top I will fix it! So bear with me! Let me clear something up! Itachi dies when Sasuke is 8 and Jukio dies when Sakura is 7. Sasuke is 4 months older then her so when Jukio dies Sasuke is 8 and its 2 months from Sakura's birthday. Let's get the show on the road!

I looked away ashamed at my appearance. 'I promised not to cry infront of him and yet I do it.' I thought to myself as I felt his hand run through my hair. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He whispered in my ear delicately. I felt his head rest ontop of mine and his breathing slow down. "I...he didn't...he didn't mean to, he was just drunk off of sake again and..." I was interupted when I felt the arm wrapped around my waste tighten. "Don't make a excuse for that abbusive bastard." He growled out as his hand that was running through my hair stopped.

I felt him stiffen and his breathing stop all together. "I am fine Sasuke-kun. He wasn't himself. He won't remember in the morning anyways." I defended him again, earning another growl from Sasuke. 'Wait did I call him Sasuke-kun? Damnit! I can't let Sasuke know how I truely feel!' I cursed at myself before looking up at Sasuke.

His eyes were still glaring at the door before they caught a glimpse from the corner of the eye of me staring. His eyes turned into caring and full of emotion when he looked down at me. "Sakura...you can't expect me to just sit around and let him do this to you, can you? If I step in and tell your parents then they will get rid of him." Sasuke concluded as he smiled.

"If I do not marry him then his kingdom will fight mine. I am the only way to keep peace." I said saddly, watching his smile turn into a frown. He was just about to speak before I interupted him. "And no...if you kill him then there truely wil be a war." It took all my strength not to chuckle as his mouth slowly closed in defeat.

It was silent for awhile, me looking up at him, wishing he would kiss me. And him looking at the wall, trying to come up with a plan. "Sasuke...how did you get up here? And how did you know this was my room?" I asked, finally breaking the silence. My room was the highest room on the far west tower, that was 16 storied you had to climb to reach from the outside.

He was silent for awhile before he finally spoke. "If I told you...I had a secret that if anyone found out. That I could be in serious trouble. Would you keep that secret?" He asked as he looked back down at me. I stared up at him, curiousity written all over my face. "Yes." I said finally, waiting for the answer. He just looked away. "When the time is right. I will tell you." He said finally. I nodded, not wanting to push him any further before looking out the window.

"Sasuke, do you remember the time Jukio and Itachi taught us how to play tag?" I asked suddenly. A small smile played on his lips. "Yea, remember how you almost fell in the pond when Itachi jumped from behind the tree and scared you." He said mockingly. (Yea ok idk if that's a word but w/e!)

Flashback...

A seven year old me running in a purple play dress away from a 13 year old Itachi. "Ah! Help please no!" I screamed in my childish voice as I ran faster. I could see Sasuke croutched behind a rose bush with his spikey hair tangled with leaves. His navy blue shorts and shirt were covered in mud while his black boots were soaked.

'Mrs. Uchiha is going to be mad!' I noted to myself. I looked behind me ans away from Sasuke to see Itachi had disappeared. "Yes!" I whispered to myself as I ran behind a large cherry blossom tree. I watched some of the petals float in the water in a daze. My heart beat was fast and my breathing was in pants. 'Lost him' I thought to myself.

"Sakura-chan...behind you." A voice suddenly whispered into my ear. I turned quickly around to come face to face with Itachi. "AAHH!" I screamed as I fell backwards towards the pond. Suddenly strong arms caught me by the waist before I hit the water. "Saku-chan! Be more careful!" Jukio exclamied as he stood me back up and dusted my dress off. His brown hair was ruffled and his emerald eyes shined agaist the waters reflection.

"Ne, Jukio-kun! It all Itachi-chans fault! If he didn't scare me I wouldn't have fallen!" I whined and pointed at a twitching Itachi. "Itachi- chan?" Itachi repeated. Sasuke started laughing as I shrugged innocently and Jukio chuckled.

Present...

I smiled at the memory and looked up at Sasuke. "I miss that side of you Sasuke-kun. When you used to smile and laugh without a care in the world." I admitted as I looked away blushing. "Hn. Get some sleep." He said as he laid me down on my bed and covered me up. "Will I get to see you again?" I exclaimed worriedly. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I will visit anytime you wish. Leave the window open when you want me here." He said in a whisper. I yawned and smiled. "Good night Sasuke-kun." He turned to look at me before jumping out the window. "Good night Sakura-chan."

Ok everyone that's it! So how was it? Flame it or love it just review! And I have a poll for ya'll to do! Sasuke will have a secret about his self, he isn't human.

Now you must choose what mystical creature he is.

A. A werewolf.

B. A vampire,

C. A demon

or

D. Keep him human lady! We don't want any korney junk!

I am letting you have the choice! In chapter 11 or 12 it will be revealed (maybe) so vote fast and give me a reason why if you want! Just let me know and I will see which I will choose. Love ya'll! Review review and review! It makes me update faster! PLEASE VOTE! I cant upload unless you vote!


	10. crap!

HEY I AM BACK! Ok so here is chapter 10! *cheering in back ground* I been working off and on his chapter for a week and finally got free time to finish it! Hope you enjoy!

Do not own Naruto.

One month later...

My beautiful green dress flowed behind me as I ran through the rose garden. My pink hair shined against the suns rays. Charles was gone on a business trip on delaying the wedding for 6 more months and so now I was able to run free of his wrath and scolding for being "to happy". I chased the yellow butterflies into the large maze blindly. Suddenly I heard foot steps behind me, when I turned around I saw Sasuke with a smirk on his face as he chased after me.

I giggled and ran faster, trying to loose him. 'Left, now right, now another left. Ah!' I screamed at myself as I ran into a dead end. I turned back to see a smirking Sasuke as he closed in on me. "Sa. ku. ra-chan. Its not very smart to run from me. You know you were never faster then me." He said mockingly.

I blushed and smiled. "Ne Sasuke-kun! I just wanted to have some fun! Is that so wrong?" I pouted in a childish way. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Not at all princess." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

I tilted my head up just in time to feel his lips brush against mine. I felt him stiffen and his hand rest on the side of my face as he pulled me closer to his lips. It was all in slow motion. The warmth from his touch was soothing as it turned from hot to cold in flashes. Our eyes drooped as we came closer. We were just about to kiss when, "Sakura-chan! Where are you!" Charles voice yelled loudly. The spot here Sasuke once stood was suddenly empty as Charles rounded the corner.

I straightened myself up as he approached. "Sakura, where have you been?" He demanded. "Chasing some butterfluies and just enjoying freedom." I stated bluntly. "We don't have time for your childish antics." He said harshly before roughly grabbing my wrist. I heard a low growl before I was dragged into the castle.

"Enough charles! Is it illegal now for me to enjoy my day?" I yelled at him, causing me to get slapped across the face. "You do not talk to me like that! You will be lucky if you can even leave myside." He threatened as he yanked me back up.

"Now act like everything is fine and I won't go back to the cellar." He warned. When he threatened to go to the cellar, it was him threatening to get drunk. He has been getting worse and worse lately for the past month.

I looked into his eyes and winced at the lust and revenge seeking eyes. "You have been drinking haven't you?" I asked him. He smirked before kissing me roughly. "You know me so well Saku-chan." He said smuggly as he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall way. "Hey! Sakura-chan! I need your help!" Naruto yelled from the dinning area.

"Charles, I must go see what the blondie wants." I begged. He nodded before he let go. I ran into the dinning room and was met with the door shutting. "Sakura-chan...explain what just happened." I turned around and was met with Naruto's evil glare. "I...I don't know what your talking about." I stuttered out before moving my hair so it covered the slap mark.

"Sakura-chan don't lie to me please." Naruto begged as he moved my hair away to show the red mark. "Its...Naruto its nothing, I fell." I lied. "Sakura-chan. Do. Not. Lie. To. Me! I WATCHED HIM HIT YOU!" He yelled at me. I coward away and looked away. "I am sorry.." I whispered. His face softened as he brought me into a hug.

"Sakura-chan...you have nothing to be sorry about... I am just upset you won't trust me enough to tell me." He whispered. I looked away..." He is drunk Naruto-kun. This happens when he is drunk. But you can't do anything about it. If I don't marry him our kingdoms will go to war and then its over for my kingdom. We are just a medic country, we don't have the shinobi power like the Uchiha or Hyugga." I muttered as I hugged him tight.

"I will find a way." He promised before letting me go. "Have you talked to teme since the whole thing?" He asked suddenly. 'Lie' "No...I...I love him so much and yet...I haven't been able to tell him that again." I stuttered. "You told him you loved him before? What did he say to that?" He asked curiously. "He...I don't think he does. He didn't say it back or even acknowledge it." I whispered as I sniffed.

He hugged me tighter. "I am so sorry Sakura-chan." I just nodded and stood there in his arms. 'How I wish this was Sasuke. How I wish Sasuke could stop these tears from wanting to spill...' "Sakura-hime...Charles-san has requested you meet him in the library." A maid informed me before leaving the room.

"Sakura, if he hurts you...you tell me immediately." He whispered before letting go and leaving the room. 'Guess I better meet charles then...' I thought to myself as I too, headed out the door.

Back in my room...6 hours later...

I sighed as I entered into my bedroom. Charles had ordered a dinner for everyone to attend. Oh and did I mention it was BORING! I sighed again as I walked into my closet and grabbed my night gown. I changed and slipped into the soft pink silk gown. 'Thank goodness we changed the wedding date... If it wasn't for the war coming closer to home, I would be marrying 'mr. Asshole' and then I wouldn't be able to see Sasuke-kun again.'

I walked to the window and slid it open so Sasuke could come in. "Yawn" I stretched and sat on my bed with a book ready to be studied. I didn't even hear him as he suddenly hugged me from behind. "Hello Sasuke-kun. Your early?" I said with a smile. He smiled back and nuzzled my neck.

"Well I wanted to see you before "he" came in here and then afterwards. I like seeing you happy sometimes." He pointed out as he held me between his legs and opened the book for us both to read. I frowned for a second and then smiled again. 'He always sees me after Charles and I argue...its not fair he can't see me happy.' Sasuke and I have grown closer for this past month.

He would hold me at night when u cried and saved me from the nightmares when I slept. The downfall was...I was falling in love with him and yet he wouldn't tell me he loved me. We haven't kissed, no couning earlier, just hugged and cuddled.

"Sasuke-kun...Do you like me?" I asked suddenly. It was silent and I could feel him tense up behind me. "No." He said with no emotions. "Would you be upset if I married Charles?" I asked in a whisper. More silence. "No"

"Would you sad if I closed the window forever and never allowed you back in?" "No"Would you cry if I was to jump out that window and die right now?" I asked in a whisper. I could feel my own heart shatter as he answered "No..." The tears came without warning and I struggled out of his grip. I couldn't allow him to see these tears that I promised not to show.

"Sakura-chan wait." He whispered and he held me tighter and burried his head in my hair. "I wouldn't cry if you jumped because I would never let you get close the the window. I wouldn't be sad if you wouldn't let me back in because I can't live without you. I wouldn't be upset if you married Charles because you will never get that chance.

Because Sakura, I don't like you, I...

CLIFFY! MUHAHAHAHAHA! *cough**cough* ouch... so yup anyways next time will probably be just them talking then i will reveal the big secret! Vote please to what you want him to be!


	11. snap!

HERE is the next chapter!

I dont own NARUTO!

Suddenly the door burst open and Charles staggered inside with a bottle in his hand. "Saaaakkkkuuuiii-chan…..I is loving ues." He slurred. I winced and looked around to find Sasuke's red eyes glaring at him from the dark corner across the room. I looked up at Charles before getting up and walking to him. "Charles, your drunk. You need to go to bed so you can be ready for the meeting in the morning with my father." I said gently as I placed my hand on his upper arm.

Before I even knew what was happening I was on my back with the smell of alcohol filling my pores. His lips pressed roughly on mine as his hands pulled my gown over my head. "Stop!" I whimpered as I tried to push him off. Suddenly he was lifted off of me quickly. I curled into a ball, trying to hide my exposed skin as I heard him hit the wall, hard. "Who…who are you?" Charles gasped out in fear. "Your worst nightmare." Sasuke said in a low voice before he punched Charles in the face.

It all happened in a split second before Charles was out of my room and Sasuke was by my side. "I am so sorry….that I didn't kill him." Sasuke said between clenched teeth. I sniffed and threw myself into his arms. "I am so sorry I am indecent…..Please close your eyes so I can grab my clothes." I whispered. Only to see he already had his eyes closed.

I scrambled to my feet and slipped on a red gown. I walked back over to Sasuke and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my prince charming." I said with a smile. He opened his eyes and stared into my eyes. I blushed at how close we were and smiled big. "I love you…" Sasuke whispered. I didn't even have time to grasp what he said before he kissed me softly.

I immediately kissed him back, afraid if I changed anything it would break the moment. He placed his hands on the sides of my face and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his black hair. My lungs started to scream for air, but I couldn't ruin this once in a life time moment, not yet. It lasted a bit longer before he pulled away.

My head was spinning and I was panting for air. "I love you too…." I whispered back. He smiled and pecked me on the lips. "Sleep my princess.." He whispered as he laid me down in my bed. "Sweet dreams my knight." I whispered back as I felt his arms circle my waist. I was just about to leave the real world before I heard, "Maybe on day I can tell you my secret…" Then it all went dark..

Charles had no memory of what happened, except the hang over to remind him that he was drink the night before. I tried to stay away from him as much as I could. I would sneak away and hang by the pond or even the miles long gardens, just to be free of his wrath. I sighed in disappointment as I noticed Sasuke had yet to show up to our secret hiding spot.

I looked back at the sky to see it was growing dark…meaning I had been waiting for a couple of hours. I sighed again and walked back to the castle. I entered the castle to hear yelling throughout the ball room. I took off running towards the main room to meet my fathers shocked face and Charles angered face. "I claimed her first! She is mine!" He yelled out of anger.

"I have been away at war. And I feel its only fair we have a dual." The stranger said as a matter-o-fact. I walked further into the room to see the man. "Well I guess we will have a dual! The winner will have my daughters hand in marriage. Prince Charles against Princess Sasuke." My father exclaimed. I gasped and shook my head. "A dual to the death!" I tried to hold back the tears as I took off out of the room…

WOAH! ITS BEEN AWHILE BUT I FOUND THE TIME TO TYPE IT UP! YAY! !REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Took the time out of my school day to upload another chapter. I tried to make it long but it doesnt work when you only have a few minutes each class period to write! I hope its a good twist! And yes I am rewriting my previous books so that they are even better so don't worry! I love all of ya'll and I can't wait until I make more chapters for the other stories!

I do not not not own Naruto!

My tears poured from my face as I watch the two men raise their swords in the air and cross them. "On the day after tonight, we shall have a dual for my daughters hand in marriage. The loser will killed on the spot." My father exclaimed.

My heart began pounding in my ears louder and louder as I watched the two intensely. Sasuke's emotionless face stared stared at Charles' aggressive one. "Father...don't I have any decision in the matter?" I yelled out.

I guess no one had noticed my presence until just now, because their faces read shock through out the room. Sasuke's face softened slightly once he noticed the tears streaming down my face. "Sakura..." He whispered just loud enough so I could here.

Charles' face read disapproval as he walked over to me and grabbed my arm tightly. "Sakura. Its only my right to fight for what is mine. Now, stop crying, you are not a baby. Its time you grow up and start acting like a proper lady." He hissed out as he pulled me closer to me. I winced against his grip and cringed when I felt his hot breathe against my ear.

Sasuke glared at the man behind me and his eyes turned a bright red. 'Why is his eyes red?' I thought to myself. "Charles, if you don't get your hands off of her I promise you that you will regret it." Sasuke warned. His face remained unfazed as Charles glared back.

I pulled out of his grip and took off down the long hall way. I had to get out of this hell whole and there was no other way then to run away. 'I don't want this. I want to live happily with Sasuke-kun!' I thought to myself. I was about to reach the front door when two strong arms grabbed my waist tight.

"Sakura-chan...I am so sorry but this is the only way I can save you." Sasuke's soothing voice explained. "Not if I run away!" I exclaimed. "You can't run away love...It will only cause more trouble. I will win tomorrow and then we can finally marry." He said calmly. I turned around and stared up at his lovely face. "How do you know you will win so easily? How can you be so confident?" I asked softly.

He had a far away look on his face before he sighed. "I guess I can't keep it hidden anymore.." He sighed. I looked at him confused. "What did you hide from me?" I asked him curiously. "Follow me..." He told me as he walked out the door. We walked down the stony path without exchanging any words.

It was not normal for Sasuke to be so silent when it was just me and him alone. We stopped at the large flower garden, were only Sasuke and I go. It was like our own secret get away. The smell of flowers was over powering and the sounds of the water fountain made it only more calming besides being with Sasuke.

"Sakura..." He started off as he turned to look me in the eyes. "There is something you need to know about me..." I looked up at him with a open mind. "Tell me...its ok." I encouraged him. "I...I am a..." he started. "Your what?" I asked cautionsly.

He held my chin in his hand and whispered softly..."a werewolf." My eyes bugged out and I began to shake. "But...you...can't.." I stuttered. He looked away and steped away from me. "I should have told you before you fell in love..." He admitted. I shook my head and grabbed his shirt in my fists. "I...I don't think...

CLIFFY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. what a twist

He held my chin in his hand and whispered softly..."a werewolf." My eyes bugged out and I began to shake. "But...you...can't.." I stuttered. He looked away and steped away from me. "I should have told you before you fell in love..." He admitted. I shook my head and grabbed his shirt in my fists. "I...I don't think..." I was interrupted when he pushed away from me and looked away.

"I understand. I will cancel the fight and get out of your life forever..." He said before disappearing. I looked around frantically, with no sign of him in sight. "SASUKE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I heard the rustle in the trees around me as birds flew off but no sign of him.

"How can he be so stupid! Doesn't he know I will love him even if he is one... Now he is going to ruin everything! Ugh that arrogant jerk!" I yelled as I fell to my knees sobbing. I felt strong arms wrap around my body and pull me into its strong chest. "Sakura... I..." He never got to finish that sentence for I kissed him long and hard. I deepened the when he opened his mouth for me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed close to him. "Gosh...do you know how much I love you...you ass?" I whispered harshly to him. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I love you too..." He whispered back. I pulled away in shock and stared into his eyes, looking for any false truth in them. None... I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I kissed him again.

The blush spread across my face as he wiped them away with his thumb. "Please don't cry." He whispered comfortingly. I giggled and hugged him tighter. "Its tears of joy smart one!" He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. "I promise to be safe...I promise to when this battle and save you from his clutches. I will die if I have to if it means keeping you safe." He whispered in my ear.

I shook slightly as I felt the tears coming. 'He truly cares for my safety. He truly does love me.' I reminded myself. A smile broke across my face as he hugged me tighter. I could feel the night air grow cold as the sun began to set. I looked over my shoulder to see the beautiful rays pain across the sky. "Its so beautiful." I whispered unconsciously.

"Not when compared to you.." Sasuke whispered back to me.

It was the next day.

The day seemed to be perfect; the birds chirping, the sun out and not a cloud in the sky. Yet the tension was suffocating and the running back and forth to prepare for the big fight. I hadn't seen Sasuke since last night or Charles since I ran out of the court room. I walked down stares quietly, hoping to see Sasuke before it was to late.

I made it around the corner without tripping before slamming into something hard. I embraced for impact when arms wrapped around my waist. "Princess, I am so sorry!" The person exclaimed. I opened my eyes and looked up to see black eyes staring back at me.

He was a pale man who looked like Sasuke yet different some how. I snapped out of me daze to notice I was still in his arms. I blushed and pushed away gently. He gave me a fake smile before bowing before me.

"I am sir Sia, ANBU captain for your highness' father. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you for my bad manners, please let me know." He said. I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder, a sign of respect for his hard work.

"You can do me the honor of pointing me in the direction of Prince Uchiha." I said nicely. He nodded and started walking in the direction I was headed. It was silence between us, all that could be heard was the footsteps of maids frantically trying to get everything ready. We came upon the back door and as it opened I heard a horrifing scream.

I slung the door open to see men i never met before, begin to slay down innocent people. I gasped when a unexpecting amount of weight was thrown onto me. I looked up to see Sai's body pressed up against mine, trying to sheild me from the danger.

"Sound has begun its attack. We must protect the princess and her parents!" He yelled to his commrades. I bit my lip and held back tears that were beginng to form. I could hear the screams intesnify every time the door would open or shut. Sai grabbed my arm tightly and ran down the hall with me in tow. "You will stay in the safe room! Do not come out until someone comes for you. Please I beg of you!" He yelled before slamming the door behind him.

I closed my eyes, trying to get the screams out of my mind. I turned around to meet a small cot and a small shelf full of nonparishable items. I sniffs and walked up to the cot. It wasn't as soft as my bed in my room, but its what you get for safety.

I curled myself into a ball waiting for it all to be over, wishing I could be in Sasuke's arms...warm and safe from all the dangers of the world...

I awoke from my deep sleep when I heard a loud bang. I sat up immediatly faced with a sword pointed in my face. "Well looky here, It's the princess...shall we cut her throat then rape her, or rape her then cut her throat?" The man holding the sword asked.

"Neither, we take her with us. We need her to make the bond with her land so we get better medics." The guy in the back said. I looked pasted the man with the sword to meet a white haired man with glasses. "What...what happened to my parents?" I asked shakingly. He just smiled and that look in his eye was all I needed to know the truth.

I had been in war before, I knew how to be strong and fight back tears. But that didnt mean it wasnt hard for me... They tied me up and threw me over some random guys shoulder. I held back a yelp when the guy grabbed my ass. When we went outside I was met with the stench of blood and rotting flesh. I looked around to see men, women and children sprawled on the ground, eyes open and blood seeping into the soil.

I looked away and noticed something odd. One man stood out from all the rest, his shirt torn and his head bleeding slowly. Sasuke's eyes met mine and a look of guilt filled them. I felt one tear fall but i held back the rest. 'I am sorry...' I heard in my thoughts as he looked away. He was tied down onto a donkey. 'So they are taking you too...' I thought back...hoping it wasn't just my imagination...that we really could talk this way... 'yup...' I heard back...


	14. Save me

YYYAAYYY! I AM BACK! I finally uploaded this chapter, after 4 days of trying to write this chapter but man, I finally got to the end. REVIEW!

Life seemed to take a horrible turn when we were on the trail. Men would touch me as they walked past, others laughed as I stumbled over my own footing. I only hoped and prayed that this nightmare would end, even if I lost my life. I didn't see Sasuke much... they wouldn't let us have even a glimpse. I was kept in the front of the group, tied to a horse, while Sasuke...somewhere in the back away from me.

Every now and then I would hear the sounds of yelling coming from the back but never would they tell me what was going on. I felt so dirty.. no bath in a whole week and my dress torn so that a lot of skin was showing. The tears didn't come anymore, they ran out after the first night of hell. I prayed every night, hoping someone would save me...someone to be alive in the kingdom to know I was missing. I had no idea if anyone survived or if I would ever be rescued but it wasn't like me to give up hope.

I opened my eyes from my slumber when I felt myself being dragged by the horse. 'We are moving again.' I thought to myself. I stood up and began walking again. My bare feet full of blisters and dirt. I moved my hair behind my ear and looked towards the sky. 'How it would be if I was home now...To be in Sasuke's arms and kiss him lovingly.' I thought to myself.

My heart started to hurt as i thought of Sasuke. '...Are you ok?... Are they hurting you?...' I would try to send to him, hoping he could read my mind like he did before we left the castle but he never answered. The group stopped, probably drinking and being lazy. I looked down and felt the rope tug hard, causing me to stumble. I looked up to see a big guy with a smirk written across his face.

"Princess, I hear your a virgin. Is that true?" The guy asked with a smile as he pulled the rop again towards him. I bit my lip and felt the tears try to come, in fear that he was going to rape me. "Answer me." He demanded as he pulled the rope again. I stumbled and awaited for the ground to meet my face, but it never came. I opened my eyes and noticed his hands were both on my breast and on my inner thigh, holding me while gropping me at the same time. "Remove your hands please." I asked him as i looked him in the eyes. He shook his head as he moved his hand up further. "Stop." I pleaded with him. He smirked and moved his hand further.

"But why princess-sama, when I could take you right here and now and know one would care." My eyes grew wide as his hand touched my sensitive area. "Don't...please...AAHHHH!" I screamed as he bit down hard on my shoulder. I have no idea what this guys problem was but the next thing I knew he had bitten me and now he was trying to rip off my clothes.

I struggled to get him off when suddenly I felt his weight being lifted off of me. I gasped at the sudden given air and tried hard to get away. My back hit one of the carts as I watched my savior fight the baboon that tried to rape me. I pulled on the little shreds of clothing I had left, trying to position them in their right spots. "Don't you dare touch her like that again!" A dark voice said within the scuffle as the two broke apart. My savior, standing tall and proud over the rapist. I took a step closer towards my savior, waiting for him to turn his face towards me. The tears began to form as I saw his familiar features look towards me.

"Naruto..." I whispered before running towards him and throwing myself on him. He chuckled and hugged me back. "Hey! I been looking all over for you!" He exclaimed as he spun me in a circle. "The castle was attacked and we were captured by these people." I exlaimed with a smile. I looked around to see the world around me was a huge mess. "Man I didn't even notice the fighting with that stupid idiot on trying to..." I couldn't get myself to say the ending. "What do you mean "we"?" He asked curiously. "Sasuke, they captured him when they got me." I exclaimed before gasping.

"Sasuke!" I said with a gasp before taking off towards the back of the group. A firm hand grabbed my upper arm. "Sakura! Sasuke is with us! How else do you think we found you?" Naruto said with a questioning look. I looked into his bright blue eyes with confusion. "But I thought..." I whispered before I heard a loud boom. "We have to get out of here before there back up catches up." He says seriously before pulling me towards the woods.

"The horses are just a little further off the trail. Don't slow down, what ever you do." He informed me as he swung his sword with his right hand, with his left still holding my arm firmly, he fought off anyone who came within arms distance of us. I screamed as I dodged a unknown mans arm and cringed as Naruto cut his head off. I kept up with him until we got to our destination.

He jumped on to the back of a white mustang and held his hand out to me. "Hurry and get on! We have to get out of here!" Naruto demanded as he took my hand and slung me onto the back of the horse. "Yaw!" He yelled as the horse began to take off at high speed. I held on tight and pushed my face into his back, trying to ignore the screams of pain behind us. The screams seemed to disappear faster then I thought, now the only noise being those of the horse.

"We are heading off to the fort, that will be the saffiest spot for you right now." He informed me as he removed one of his hands from the rain and placed it ontop of mine before squeezing it softly. "When did Sasuke arrive?" I asked. "He arrived last night, saying that you were in serious trouble and then that he knew where you were. I yelled at him for not getting you out of there when he escaped but he said he couldn't risk your safety incase he got caught." He informed me before pushing the horse faster.'He wouldn't leave me...No way. This makes no sense.' I thought to myself as I watched the scenery speed past me. 'DUCK!' I heard in my thoughts, causing me to do as it said.

Suddenly a arrow wized by my ear and landed in the mid of Naruto's back. I screamed as the horse came to a stop and Naruto's body slumped off the back of the horse. I slid off and grabbed Naruto's body close to mine, with tears streaming down my face. Just as I thought I was going to be killed Sasuke appeared infront of me. He grabbed my body in his arms and suddenly I was away from Naruto's body. "Why did you do that!" I yelled at him.

He looked towards Naruto, causing me to look also. I gasped as I noticed it was no longer Naruto, but a weird guy with long white hair. "Thats why." He said gently before turning my head towards him. I looked up at his eyes and smiled. "Thank you." I whispered before kissing his cheek. "Thats what I get for saving your life?" He asks with a chuckle before taking my face between his hands and planted a gently kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and smiled as I kissed him back.

The kiss seemed to last forever before we had to break away for air. "Wow..." I whisper before kiss him again softly. He chuckled and hugs my close. "If you think thats wow...Just wait until we get back to camp." He whispered in my ear, making me blush. "Well lets hurry up then." I said with a sly smile.

I know its short but I did upload! Wait until the next chap to see what happens next! WOOH HOO!


End file.
